Dias iguais
by Thaissi
Summary: Bem, depois de mostrar a versão da Gina e do Harry sobre os acontecimentos, eu decidi mostrar o ponto de vista do Simas também. Essa fic acontece em sequência às anteriores portanto relata os fatos no dia subsequente ao do baile. A próxima já é o f


    Não esqueça que os personagens não são meus.

Dias iguais 

     Ele acordou em uma preguiçosa manhã de domingo.Sentia as pernas  doendo, resultado da dança do dia  anterior. Com um bocejo , ele sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta. Havia apenas uma cama vazia. " Puxa!Deve ser bastante cedo!" ele pensou e observou pela janela o dia amanhecer."É bom, por que assim eu não vou encontrar problemas para ir até a cozinha." 

    Tomando coragem ele levantou de vez e vestiu um short e uma camisa. Feito isso começou a descer as escadas para o salão comunal. O lugar tinha um brilho mortiço como se a lareira estivesse acesa, o que ele estranhou visto que já era manhã.Terminando de descer, ele cruzou o salão e ao passar em frente à lareira percebeu o porquê da luz e da cama vazia. Havia mais alguém ali. Um homem adormecido sobre a poltrona, ainda com as vestes do baile da dia anterior.Sem dar-lhe importância, ele andou até o seu destino. 

    Quando terminava de beber água, ele ouviu outros passos descendo a escada e percebeu pelo som que pertenciam a uma mulher. A pessoa em questão terminou de descer e parou por um momento quando ele pôde vislumbrar seu rosto e reconhece-la." O que ela faz aqui?" pensou enquanto a garota cruzava o salão. Por um minuto ele pensou que ela o tivesse visto já que andava em sua direção mas esta certeza sumiu quando ela mudou de rumo andando até a lareira. 

    Ela andou até a poltrona e assustou-se quando o viu deitado lá. Abaixando-se, ela começou a mexer nos cabelos dele e sorriu.Ainda era o seu... Curioso , ele deixou o copo com água em cima do aparador e andou até a lareira. " O que ela tanto mexia nos casbelos de..." Então uma súbita vontade de revelar-se e interromper a cena apossou-se de si. "Hum, como eu faço isso?Um pigarro é muito sem graça e deixar-la-ia constrangida." Decidindo ele aproximou-se e falou em um tom brincalhão: 

— Desista, Gina! 

    Como uma reação à frase dele, Gina imediatamente tirou as mãos do cabelo de Harry, que continuou dormindo na poltrona.Um pouco assustada, ela virou-se para a pessoa que lhe falara. 

— De-desistir de que?- ela tentava decifar o olhar dele que lutava para se manter impassível. 

**_Se quiser me convencer _**

**_Tudo pode ser então _**

**_Um bom motivo para eu desistir_**

    Compreendendo o que passara pla cabeça dela, Simas sorriu e continuou a brincar, tentando desanuviar o clima que se instalara. 

— De tentar arrumar o cabelo do Harry.Vou te contar uma coisa,- teatralmente ele aproximou-se dela e baixou o tom da voz – O Harry vive tentando fazer isso.Não duvido nada que ele tenha usado uma porção para cabelos rebeldes. Pelo visto não adiantou muito. – ele terminou a frase com uma pequena careta. 

     Gina olhou para ele com um sorriso de alívio. Então ela resolveu entrar na brincadeira e procurou uma resposta no mesmo tom. 

— É que eu sou uma garota bastante persistente. Você ainda irá verá o Harry com o cabelo arrumadinho. – a voz dela tinha um tom de enloquência como se aquilo fosse o maior desafio de sua vida. 

— Olha só! Temos algo em comum... Eu também sou bastante persistente. – Simas respondeu com um tom envolvente e se aproximou dela beijando de leve sua nuca.- Agora mesmo eu coloquei na minha cabeça que vou te beijar e nem por dez galeões vou desistir. 

**_Se eu tiver que te dizer _**

**_Tudo pode ser em vão _**

**_Tudo que eu já sofri_**

    Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua pele o que ele não pôde deixar de notar com satisfação. Entaõ, como ela não se manifestou em resposta ao que fôra dito, Simas virou o rosto dela e beijou-ª Ele se viu invadido por aquela maravilhosa sensação de felicidade que experimentara ao beija-la pela primeira vez. E compreendeu que faria qualquer coisa por aquela garota. Já gostara de outras mas nunca com tal intensidade. 

    Então o beijo acabou e a primeira coisa que ele viu fou o olhar profundo dela. Só então ele percebeu que Harry não estava mais lá e Gina se encontrava parada na sua frente rindo e dizendo: 

— Desse jeito eu vou ficar mal acostumada! 

— Não tem importância Esse é um ótimo mal costume. Alé disse eu sempre posso te ajudar nesse aspecto. – ele respondeu e fez menção de beija-la novamente mas ela se esquivou, seu semblante se tornando sério: 

— Simas, a gente... 

— ...deveria comer alguma coisa.- ele interrompeu-a . Já sabia o que ela diria e não queria ouvir- Meu estômago está suplicando por um recesso. 

    Dizendo isso ele puxou-a pelo braço e  e saiu do salão comunal. 

— Para onde estamos indo? – Gina perguntou 

— Comer, oras! Estou realmente morrendo de fome. – Simas respondeu. 

— Mas, Simas o salão principal ainda não está aberto a esse horário. – ela argumentou. 

— E quem disse que vamos ao salão principal? Vamos à cozinha. – ele respondeu. 

    Alguns corredores à frente eles finalmente chegaram na cozinha, após passarem por um estranho quadro de frutas fazendo cócegas em uma delas.Simas agia como se conhecesse o lugar, e deveria conhecer mesmo a julgar pela maneira como era tratado pelos elfos.Gina por sua vez observava o espaço boquiaberta pois jamais entrara alí.Então um elfo baixinho vestido estranhamente veio atende-los. Usava uma camisa verde e um short roxo com meias listradas cor-de- abóbora diferentes entre si. A despeito da estranheza da cena , ele sorria abertamente para os visitantes perguntando: 

— O que os senhores vão querer? 

    Simas pediu algumas tortinhas, crepes e um pouco de suco de abóbora. Em seguida pôs tudo em uma cesta junto com uma toalha e alguns talheres e copos. Gina olhou abismada para a quantidade de comida, ignorando o que fôra pedido, o elfo trouxera bolos, tortas, sucos, crepes e sanduíches que poderiam alimentar um batalhão. Simas simplemenete olhou divertido para a comida e riu murmurando algo como " Isso daria para uns dez piqueniques" ao que Gina lhe olhou inquisidoramente. Ele respondeu, limitando-se a agradecer o elfo e conduzir Gina para fora da cozinha. 

    Novamente no corredor, Simas pensava na sua idéia. " Ao invés de leva-la ao jardim, acho que vou mostrar a ela aquela sala.". Então ele percebeu que Gina o observava ainda esperando uma explicação. Com um levantar irônico da sombrancelha, ele chamou-a: 

— Vem, Gina! Tem um lugar que é ótimo para nosso piquenique. 

— E quem disse que eu vou fazer algum piquenique? – ela provocou. 

— Eu disse. – ele se aproximou dela e beijou seu pescoço.- Ou você vai resistir a essas deliciosas tortinhas? – ele apontou para a cesta. 

— OK, eu me rendo. – ela respondeu divertida acrescentado: - Tortinhas é golpe baixo! 

**_Já tentei esquecer _**

**_Fingir que vai mudar _**

**_Que com o tempo vai passar _**

**_Mas é sempre igual _**

**_Ninguém pode saber _**

**_O quanto eu penso e sinto por você_**

 Aquela sala era na verdade  um jardim de inverno na parte leste do castelo. Gina ficou maravilhada com a variedade de flores e a pequena casacata  de água cristalina que havia no lugar. Eles estenderam a toalha embaixo de uma árvore e começaram a comer as taortas. 

— Eu não aguento mais! – Gina exclamou depois de comer uma torta de chocolate com ameixa. 

— Mas você não comeu nada! – Simas respondeu rindo. – nem a metade do         que eu comi! 

— Eu não tenho o seu apetite voraz. –ela retrucou. 

— Realmente. – ele concordou e sorriu seguindo com um bocejo. – Agora estou com sono. 

— Deita aqui no meu colo.- ela ofereceu e ele riu marotamente, aceitando o convite. Distraidamente ela começou a acariciar os cabelos dele. Eram macios e sedosos, de um louiro encorpado, quase dourado. Satisfeito ele murmurou: 

— Nossa que mãos macias! 

     Gina ruborizou quase imediatamente e tirou as mãos dos cabelos dele. 

— Poxa, você se envergonha e quem perde o carinho sou eu! – ele protestou 

— Acho que você não está com tanto sono assim. – ela retrucou acidamente. 

— Não, eu confesso! – ele fez uma careta – eu cometi esse crime terrível para explorar o seu colo. 

     Eles conversaram por um tempo até que perceberam o horário e resolveram voltar para a Grifinória.Com um feitiço Simas enviou a cesta com o que não fôra tocado durante o piquenique para os elfos e  depois seguiu com Gina  para o salão. 

**_Mas é sempre assim _**

**_Tenho medo de dizer _**

**_Que sem você aqui _**

**_Os meus dias são sempre iguais _**

**_Eu só penso em você! _**

    Eles logo chegaram na entrada do salão e tiveram uma desagradável surpresa. Em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, Harry e Cho conversavam. Simas se apressou em conduzir Gina a entrar no recinto mas não deixou de perceber que ela ficara  chateada. 

    Lá dentro um forte burburinho anunciava que finalmente saíra a convocação para os testes de quadribol da Grifinória. Simas, que sabia o quanto Gina esperava por essa notícia, se apressou em transmiti-la mas o olhar dela estava distante e mal pôde perceber que ele lhe perguntava: 

— O teste é hoje à tarde. Você irá increver-se, Gina? 

— O que? –ela murmurou distraída ao que ele parou na frente dela perguntando: 

— Ainda está dormindo, Gina? 

— Acho que estou em um pesadelo. – ela murmurou. 

    Compreendendo a situação ele mudou de assunto bricando: 

— Então é melhor eu te acordar... pesadelos fazem mal para a saúde. – se aproximando mais, completou: - Na próxima vez, sonhe comigo.- ele beijou-a levemente e ela começou a rir. 

— Nossa como você é convencido. Mas, sério, afinal saiu a convocação para o teste de goleiro? 

— Saiu. – ele respondeu. O teste é hoje à tarde. Você vai se inscrever? 

— Não sei. – ela respondeu. Acho que não tenho coragem.- disse envergonhada. 

— Como quiser. – Simas falou, um plano se formando em sua cabeça. 

    Ele pediu licença à Gina e subiu para o dormitório. Chegando lá trocou de roupa e sentou-se na cama. Precisava pensar. " Merlim, como eu gosto dela!"Afundou o rosto em suas mãos. " Mas, não sei se vale a pena. Ela gosta do Harry, e, bem, isso eu não posso mudar." Ele respirou com força e levantou os olhos de um azul profundo. Passou a mão no cabelo, o que não adianou, já que  sendo lisos, eles voltaram ao mesmo lugar. " Droga, eu preciso dela!Tenho que fazer valer a pena..." Uma expressão resoluta tomou conta do seu rosto. 

**_Mesmo se quiser tentar _**

**_Você nunca vai entender _**

**_Por que tantas vezes eu chorei _**

**_Mas se eu puder sonhar _**

**_Com o dia perfeito pra mim _**

**_Vai ser tudo como imaginei_**

    Nesse momento Rony entrou no quarto a procura de Harry.Não o encontrando deu meia volta mas ao perceber Simas sentado parou e lhe encarou fixamente. 

— Precisa de ajuda, Simas? 

    " Será que posso confiar nele? Como ele reagiria?" Tais pensamentos mal passaram pela sua cabeça quando ele se ouviu dizendo que sim. 

— Estou com um problema. – disse por fim. 

— Bem, se o problema ao qual se refere é uma certa Weasley talvez eu possa te ajudar. – Rony se aproximou e sentou na cama. 

— Eu não sei se você pode. Talvez ninguém possa. – Simas respondeu com um suspiro e levantou o olhar. – Mas existe uma coisa que eu gostaria que você fizesse. 

    Rony lhe deu um olhar interrogativo ao que Simas perguntou: 

— Gina joga como goleira não é? 

— É. – Rony respondeu sem entender. – Eu já tentei fazê-la inscrever-se para o teste mas ela não quer. 

— Eu não entendo porque. – Simas respondeu. 

— Pode não parecer, mas minha irmã é bastante tímida. Acho que ela nunca vai ter coragem de efetuar a inscrição. 

— Mas ela não precisa fazer isso. Se ela tivesse inscrita, você acha que ela faria o teste? 

— Acho que sim. – Rony respondeu,acompanhando o raciocínio de Simas. – Mas você não está pensando em inscrevê-la secretamente, não é? 

— Estou sim. – Simas respondeu com um sorriso. – Ela sonha em jogar pela Grifinória. Não custa nada ajudar...Na verdade eu já estava pensando em fazer isso mas não sei como. 

— Você sabe que ela vai ficar uma fera. 

— Sei. – Simas respondeu. – Por uma boa causa. Eu só preciso que alguém a distraia enquanto eu faço isso. 

— Bem, acho que posso te ajudar. – Rony respondeu com uma careta e levantou da cama.- É melhor fazer isso logo. – ele andou até a saída e parou na porta com um sorriso.- Você realmente gosta dela. 

— Você nem tem idéia do quanto. – Simas respondeu. 

    De tarde todos seguiram para o campo de quadribol.As arquibancadas estavam cheias de modo que sentaram todos juntos, Harry,Rony, Mione, Simas e Gina. Esta última estava particularmente nervosa enquanto que Simas olhava o campo com confiança. " Vai dar tudo certo." Em um lugar próximo, Rony emitia um riso conspirador. 

    Os testes não tardaram a começar e em sua maioria os candidatos eram razoáveis. Então, meia hora  após o início, a capitã, Katie Bell gritou o nome: " Gina Weasley". Gina levantou em um pulo e olhou interrogativamente para Simas que sorria. Ele murmurou " Vá, é a sua vez!" e ela preparou-se para fazê-lo mas antes olhou profundamente nos olhos dele e perguntou: 

— Foi você, não foi? 

— Não pensa nisso agora. – Simas fugiu da resposta – Concentre-se apenas no quadribol. 

**_Já tentei esquecer _**

**_Fingir que vai mudar _**

**_Que com o tempo vai passar _**

**_Não consigo me enganar!_**

    O teste de Gina foi bom e Simas ficou feliz em vê-la voando da maneira espetacular como ele conhecia.Durante a apresentação ele desenrolou bandeiras com o nome dela e fez a maior torcida  junto com Dino e Parvati. Gina percebeu boquiaberta tamanha movimentação e teve a certeza de que ele a havia inscrito. Agarrou oito em dez bolas e depois desceu  e entregou a vassoura. Ao vê-la no chão, Simas correu ao seu encontro. 

— Gina você foi fantástica!- ele exclamou abraçando-a 

— Foi você. – ela disse depois de soltar-se.- Toda essa torcida... 

— Fui eu sim. – ele sorriu. – Você não gostou? 

— Gostei. – ela falou sem entusiasmo. – É que... você deveria ter me avisado 

— Você está chateada. – era uma afirmação e não uma pergunta. 

— Um pouco. – ela confirmou. – Eu não gosto que me escondam nada. 

**_Mas é sempre igual _**

**_Tenho medo de dizer _**

**_Mas é sempre assim _**

**_Eu só penso em você_**

    À noite, no salão comunal, seria divulgado o resultado do teste. Gina suava frio, sentada no braço da poltrona que Simas estava. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa e aborrecida.Então Angelina subiu em um apoltrona e e anunciou o nome do escolhido: " Gina Weasley." Ela deu um pulo da poltrona e formou-se uma roda de amigos tentando abraça-la. Quando esta se dispersou e Simas ia abraça-la também a viu com a última pessoa que ele gostaria: " Harry Potter".Eles estavam abraçados. 

    Sem pensar direito, Simas desistiu de cumprimenta-la e subiu para o dormitório. Sentado na cama ele pensou em tudo que fizera por ela e lágrimas começaram a verter dos seus olhos. Não era justo! Logo ele adormeceu ignorando a balbúrdia e os risos do andar inferior. 

    Um pouco mais tarde uma uma figura ruiva entra no dormitório masculino da Grifinória. Tudo estaria normal se não fosse por um único detalhe. Era uma garota.Na porta ela pára e suspira. Depois se encaminha para uma cama onde um belo rapaz dorme. 

 Eu só penso em você 


End file.
